Diamondhead
Diamondhead is Ben's first crystal alien, third alien overall, third alien in Ben 10, fourteenth alien in Alien Force, thirty-third alien in Ultimate Alien, and eighteenth alien in Omniverse. (Diamondhead/Gallery of Variants) Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Crystal humanoid with crystals coming out of back and pointed head. Wears suit that covers torso and legs that is black on the right and white on the left. Omnitrix is on a black patch in the upper corner of the white area. Yellow eyes. *Gwen: Same as Ben 10 except slimmer and head is less pointed. Black on suit is dark blue and white is light blue. *Ben 10,000: Same as Ben 10 except suit is now black shirt, white pants. Omnitrix on chest. *Alien Force: Same as Ben 10 except suit replaced by purple rock, top of head is also purple, crystals on chest added, Omnitrix is on chest, and eyes are green. *Heroes United: Same as Alien Force except crystals on forearms. *Omniverse Young: Same as Ben 10, except for green eyes and black patch behind Omnitrix gone. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Ben 10, but with black outfit with green stripe and green-and-white belt. Eyes are green. Omnitrix is on belt. Powers *Create, shoot,control,levitate hard crystals. *Very tough skin vulnerable only to sound. *Limited shapeshifting of hands. *Energy reflection,absorption,and redirection *Super strength and durability Appearances Total: 56 (47 by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were 10 S1E5 Hunted x2 S1E13 Secrets x3 S2E2 Big Tick S2E3 Framed S2E3 Framed (Kevin) S2E4 Gwen 10 (Gwen) S2E5 Grudge Match S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x4 S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) x2 S3E1 Ben 10,000 S3E3 A Change of Face S3E8 Under Wraps x2 S3E9 The Unnaturals S3E13 The Visitor S4E1 Perfect Day S4E4 Big Fat Alien Wedding S4E7 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) x2 S4E8 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 S4E10 Goodbye and Good Riddance Handle with Care Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Ben 10: Race Against Time Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 Total: 34 (28 by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force S3E2 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 S3E7 Single Handed S3E8 If All Else Fails S3E9 In Charm's Way S3E16 The Secret of Chromastone x2 S3E18 Vendetta S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 (Albedo) S3E20 The Final Battle: Part 2 (Bioids) Total: 9 (7 by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S2E8 Basic Training S3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice S3E12 Inspector 13 (Gwen) S3E13 Couples Retreat Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United x3 Total: 7 (6 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) S1E6 It Was Them S2E3 Gone Fishin' S2E6 Arrested Development S2E8 Ben Again S2E8 Ben Again (Teen Young Ben) Total: 6 (6 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (DS Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game Diamond Matter Bio Apearance *Similar to Grey Matter, but with Diamondhead's head shape, hands, outfit, and skin color. Omnitrix on chest. Powers *Shooting crystal shards *Tough skin Appearances Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Ben 10 S2E12 Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Did not appear Ben 10: Omniverse Has not appeared Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Fusion Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Strength Aliens